


sweater weather

by luvflm (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luvflm
Summary: a story where two boys realize they share the same feelings for eachother.based on the song sweater weather.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	sweater weather

it was late and the two boys had been calling each other on facetime. it’s been about two hours and you could tell the two of them had been getting tired. every now and then one of them would give a small yawn.

this was something they did every night before bed, they liked each others company.

there was something sapnap particularly enjoyed about these late night calls.

it was karls face.

currently, sapnap couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. he looked really attractive with his messy hair, well he thought so anyway.

‘all i am is a man’

sapnap always thought about if karl ever thought the same about him. he knew he was just an average guy, but he had hoped karl seen more than that.

he was deep in his thoughts, until he was interrupted.

“why are you looking like me like that?” karl asked.

sapnap cleared his throat, “no reason, i was just thinking.”

“about?” 

jesus karl, why so curious?

“about meeting you, i really want to see you.” sapnap smiled, so did karl.

he wasn’t really lying, the thought of meeting karl never left his mind even if it wasn’t his main focus.

“i hope we can meet soon!” karl says.

‘i want the world in my hands’

“me too, i can’t wait to hold you.”

you couldn’t really see it through the phone, but karls face had turned a different shade of pink after sapnaps comment.

he really couldn’t wait to hold karl, karl was his world even if he didn’t know it.

sapnap would risk anything for him, even his life. it’s crazy isn’t it? how someone could mean so much to somebody else. 

“what do you think we’d do together? do you even have any ideas?” karl was fidgeting with the strings on his hoodie.

“let me think.”

there was a moment of silence.

‘i hate the beach’

“we could go to the beach?” sapnap suggested.

karl gave him an annoyed look, “c’mon, you hate the beach!” 

‘but i stand in california with my toes in the sand’

he would rather do what interests karl if it made him happy, even if it meant doing things he hated.

sapnap gave a little shrug, “yeah, but you like the beach, so why not?” 

“so why not?” karl says, “what do you mean ‘so why not?’ i want to do something you’d like. we have to do something enjoyable with each other or it won’t be very fun.” 

“just being around you is enjoyable, karl.”

it was true.

“shut up, you’re such an idiot.” karl rolled his eyes.

sapnap grins, “but i’m your idiot.”

karl looked extremely flustered, “yeah, sure. it’s late i’m going to go to bed now.”

sapnap looked at the time, it was four in the morning.

“you’re right, it’s pretty late. goodnight karl.” sapnap gave a small wave goodbye.

“goodnight.” karl returned the wave and ended the call.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! just to let everyone know i do not ship them. i just enjoy writing and i thought it would be cool two write abt them. if you have any criticism i really do recommend sharing it!


End file.
